After the Game
by inneko abroad
Summary: Midorima's team has just been defeated. Team Seirin make their way to the locker rooms. Kagami is worse for wear and Kuroko is the only one kind enough to notice him sleeping against a locker.


_Hey guys! So I don't think this anime is that popular but I found it to be fun and endearing._

Locker Room Celebrations

They had just defeated Midorima's team! Everybody was celebrating. The excited team flocked into the locker room talking animatedly. Kagami grinned and took the coach's offered towel. He sat down heavily on the ground so he could lean against a locker. This feeling was bliss. Kuroko had been right when he had said he wouldn't be happy if he did all the work himself. Maybe there really was something special about team work. What would he have done if Kuroko hadn't gotten there at the last second to back him up? He would have felt that losing the game was his fault even though he had pushed himself past his limits.

Kuroko was surrounded by teammates pounding his back and chatting at him. He smiled softly at them in his own quiet way. Wiping the sweat away from his face he looked over to where Kagami had fallen asleep again. _Typical_, he thought with amusement, _I bet that guy didn't get a wink of sleep last night._ Around him the other three, awake, who had played by his side put on their warm-up suits over their uniforms, too tired and excited to bother changing. The young coach, making good on her promise, was kissing all the players on the cheek. Senior Hyuga's cheeks turned tomato red as her lips came into contact with his skin.

Eventually the excited team flowed back out of the locker room. Already having forgotten Kuroko was there and that Kagami was asleep, the team had left them on their own. Kuroko considered just leaving Kagami there, it was his own fault for having fallen asleep, but then he couldn't bring himself to. So he sat down next to Kagami, still dressed in just his sweaty uniform. Two games in a row had really taken a toll on them, especially Kagami. Kuroko was a bit worried about how Kagami would feel when he woke up. _Will he recover in time for the next game after having exerted himself so much today and then letting his muscles cramp without a proper cool down? _He wondered if he should just wake him and make him get up. _Yeah, that is probably best for him._

Feeling slightly bad Kuroko shook the sleeping boy. "Hey, you need to wake up before you cramp. It's a terrible idea to just sleep like this, especially in such an uncomfortable place."

"Mmmmphh, what?"

"You have to get up. You can't stay here." Matter of fact, as always.

"Oh… Right." Kagami got up. Well he attempted to but quickly he fell back onto his ass and realized his body was in serious pain. He kept in the groan that wanted to escape.

Kuroko's icy gaze seemed to look though him. "You are already in pain, aren't you?"

Kagami looked away. "I guess I'm a little sore…" sore didn't really cover it but he wasn't about to cry to his teammate. A different kind of pain began in his calf. It was warm and almost felt good. He looked down to see Kuroko expertly kneading the muscles in his lower leg.

Kagami's shoes and socks were discarded and Kuroko tended to his ankles and then his feet. Kagami, thinking of how sweaty his feet were, felt rather bad but all his protesting sounds were cut down with a curt "shut up" from the blue haired boy.

He sighed. "Why are you helping me?"

"We'll be having another game soon, you can't give up now. You need to stay limber."

"Ah…" was all he had to say to that. He leaned his head back against the locker and closed his eyes. The hands roamed back up to Kagami's calves and farther. They moved up above the knee. He allowed the other boy to knead the muscles right above his knees. Then the hands slid up again under his uniform shorts. Kagami jumped and looked at the blue headed boy, "Wha-what are you doing?!"

"You can't stand right? Just leave it to me." Kuroko continued to work on his thighs ignoring Kagami's discomfort.

_Well he seems sincere enough_, Kagami thought to himself. He tried to relax again as the hands worked on his legs. A hand slid gently up the back of his leg and under his boxers. Kagami was too comfortable to think about it until he realized that the hand was cupping his bare backside. He opened his eyes to find that Kuroko had swung himself up over him and was descending upon him. Kagami opened his mouth to protest, but his lips were quickly captured and Kuroko plopped into his lap.

"Mfff!" there was nothing he could do. He was pressed against the lockers and too weak to push the other boy off. He could taste sweat and… something sweet. Candy? He could see Kuroko's eyes were unnervingly open. Kagami quickly shut his own eyes. But as that tongue swept over his… he realized he didn't want to stop it. He relaxed again and turned his head so that Kuroko's nose wasn't crushed against his. With that movement as encouragement Kuroko pressed himself closer. After a moment Kuroko released him and rested his head on the red-headed boy's shoulder. Panting.

Kagami was also breathing hard. They stayed like that, silently embracing. Then they put their warmer-up suits on and left the locker room. Leg muscles still aching, Kagami was practically waddling as they headed for the closest restaurant without another word.


End file.
